Air Defense Weapons Center
|allegiance= |branch= United States Air Force |type= |size= |garrison= Tyndall AFB, Florida |battles= |decorations= |current_commander= |current_vice commander= |notable_commanders= Charles A. Horner |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Emblem of the Air Defense Weapons Center |aircraft_Command_and_Control= |aircraft_electronic= EB-57 Canberra |aircraft_fighter= F-100 Super Sabre F-4 Phantom II F-15 Eagle F-16 Fighting Falcon |aircraft_interceptor= F-106 Delta Dart F-102 Delta Dagger F-101 Voodoo |aircraft_trainer= T-38 Talon T-33 Shooting Star QF-100 Drone QF-102 Drone }} Air Defense Weapons Center (ADWS) is an inactive unit of the United States Air Force, last stationed at Tyndall Air Force Base, Florida. It was last assigned to First Air Force, Tactical Air Command, and was inactivated on 12 September 1991 The Air Defense Weapons Center was the primary location for training air defense forces. Interceptor pilot training, as well as weapons controller training, was conducted there. Tactics research and development and weapons system evaluation were important aspects of the Weapons Center's mission. These programs, played an important role in the evaluation and training of air defense forces.Major Maurice C. Eldredge (1985), A Brief history of ADTAC, the first five years. Overview Established in 1967, the Air Defense Weapons Center (ADWC) was a major training center for fighter-interceptor pilots. It was established after the closure of Vincent Air Force Base, Yuma, Arizona. Air Defense Command conducted gunnery training, air-to-air missile training and radar interceptor training at the school. It was a huge operation, maintaining large numbers of various interceptor aircraft, trainers, and drones for aerial targets. With the inactivation of Aerospace Defense Command in 1979, the Center reorganized on 1 July 1981, relieving the Commander of the day-to-day management of operations, aircraft maintenance, and test efforts. This reorganization did not change the mission of the Weapons Center, though it did change how it operated. A new organization was activated, the 325th Fighter Weapons Wing (FWW). The 325th FWW, through its subordinate units, conducted an extensive training program for air defense aircrews and weapons controllers; the USAF Interceptor Weapons School (IWS) trained instructors in all phases of interceptor weapons systems and employment. The Center continued its work in developing, validating, and testing air defense doctrine, tactics, and procedures, as well as development and standardization of fighter weapons techniques and training methods. Previously, F-106 training was conducted by the 2d Fighter Interceptor Training Squadron (FITS). This unit was re-designated the 2d Fighter Weapons Squadron (FWS) on 1 February 1982. The 2d FWS's mission continued to be F-106 training with plans to convert to the F-15 starting in the fall of 1983. The 95th Fighter Interceptor Training Squadron, also a part of the Weapons Center, provided T-33 qualification and upgrade training as well as support for 2d FWS aircrew training, weapons controller training, and target support for air defense exercises. Additionally, All continental USAF sub-scale and full-scale drone aerial target operations were consolidated in the 82d Tactical Aerial Targets Squadron (TATS). Training programs conducted by the Center included Copper Flag and Checkered Flag. Copper Flag was the equivalent of TAC's Red Flag, and was held at the ADWC. The first Copper Flag exercise was held in April 1982. It provided aircrew, weapons controller, and command and control training against enemy tactics and capabilities in scenarios covering the full range of attack and defense options. Checkered Flag exercises provided aircrew and ground personnel training in operating from a deployed location. ADTAC forces study and execute carefully developed plans related to deploying to a specific staging base, and operating from that base throughout all aspects of their mission. Brigadier General Charles A. Horner, the USAF Air Defense Weapons Center commander, flew in the 325th Tactical Training WingÕs first F-15 Eagle on 7 December 1983.TYNDALL AFB AND 325TH FW CHRONOLOGY The center was inactivated on 12 September 1991. First Air Force held a change of command and was officially relocated from Langley AFB, Virginia, to Tyndall AFB, Florida. On 1 October the 325th Tactical Training Wing was re-designated as the 325th Fighter Wing, when it implemented the objective wing organization. Today, the 325th Fighter Wing remains at Tyndall AFB providing air dominance training for F-22 Raptor pilots. Lineage * Established as Air Defense Weapons Center, and activated 31 October 1967 : Inactivated on 12 September 1991 Assignments * Air Defense Command, 31 October 1967 * Aerospace Defense Command, 15 January 1968 * Air Defense, Tactical Air Command, 1 October 1979 * First Air Force, 6 December 1985 – 12 September 1991 Components * 325th Fighter Weapons Wing, 1 July 1981 – 15 October 1983 * 2d Fighter-Interceptor Training Squadron, 1 September 1974 – 12 September 1991 * 62d Fighter-Interceptor Training Squadron, 1 September 1974 – 30 June 1975 * 95th Fighter-Interceptor Training Squadron, 1 September 1974 – 12 September 1991 * 82d Aerial Targets Squadron, 1 July 1981 – 12 September 1991 Stations * Tyndall Air Force Base, Florida, 31 October 1967 – 12 September 1991 References * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * [http://www.usafpatches.com/pubs/handbookofadcorg.pdf Cornett, Lloyd H. and Johnson, Mildred W., A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson AFB, CO (1980).] * Rogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 Category:Military units and formations established in 1967 Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air Force